parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The AristoBoovs (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of The Aristocats Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Oh (Home) *Duchess - Disgust (Inside Out) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 *Steam train 3.wav *Steam train 2.wav *Steam train 1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav Trivia *Fievel and Tony pick up their two lightsabers, and since Fievel carries two, one being orange and the other being black, Tony carries two, one being blue and one being white throughout the entire movie. Since Fievel's two lightsabers will carry the saberonquick.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, Tony's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberoff.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When The Hooded Claw manages to get his hat and umbrella back, he drives off and leaves Fievel and Tony in the hay throughout the entire movie. *Oh will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tom will pick up a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jerry will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue one and a yellow one, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shnookums will pick up two lightsabers, such as a black lightsaber and white lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Butch the Cat will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum4.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects. *Jaune Tom will pick up a double-bladed saber staff, that will be yellow and white, with one end being yellow, and the other end being white, and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, cb_ls_powerdown.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Hooded Claw will have four lightsabers, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, and cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown, sabroff1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. When The Hooded Claw grows two more arms, he will grab all four of his lightsabers, because his first lightsaber will be blue, and since his two other lightsabers will be green, his red lightsaber will be red. The final battle begins, and when Oh slashes one of Bluto's hands off, one of The Hooded Claw's green lightsabers falls out of The Hooded Claw's hand, and lands into Oh's hand when he grabs it, and battles The Hooded Claw, who only has three lightsabers, before Oh's friends activate their lightsabers and rush in to help out throughout the entire movie. Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon